1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery-operated power supply, and more particularly to a power-supply system having two alternating circuits to operate an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in seeking to provide an electrical system to operate an electric-motor vehicle. Most of the systems require large amounts of batteries having very complicated components to extend battery-life output before recharging is necessary. At present, research is being done to create new types of batteries in order to overcome inherent problems that presently exist in providing an electric power system for vehicles. However, there is no satisfactory system thus far available, to the applicant's knowledge, that allows an electrically operated vehicle to perform for substantially long periods of time over long distances.